To Want a Saiyan Son
by gaetagirl
Summary: “I just think it is absolutely lucky of you to have all these hot Saiyan Son men here..“It’s not like you have a shortage of Saiyans at your house and what do you mean hot?” “Hot Pan you know gorgeous and really goodlooking?’“Nani? REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**To Want a Saiyan Son**

**Daddy Knows**

That knowing smile had crossed her face again. Why had he missed it before now?

HE was stealthy enough to know when to act the fool. He had learned more things on Freeza's ship when he was very young that he learned more when he was not being brash and arrogant. There was a Chickyuu saying, "_you can catch more flies with honey_...'

Yes he would wait and see. After all this was his family, and they liked to keep him out of certain loops when they felt the need to arise. Yes the need to prevent the holocaust that would ensue if someone made him mad, but really he was not mad, well not crazy mad just mad that she thought she could get away with this without him knowing… It is not like he needed her words anyway he just simply knew…He sighed

Every eye at the table turned to look at the mighty Prince.

"Vegeta are you all right?"

"What? Woman I am fine!"

She looked quizzically at him, well like it or not she knew him, she knew all of them so she probably knew like he knew that their daughter was up to, the reason he sighed.

Everyone at the Briefs table continued to eat again, ignoring Bulma and Vegeta. Thankful that for the time they had not started the argument that usually took place with the volatile couple, Yeah their sick form of foreplay…

She smiled again

This time Vegeta looked over at his wife, and saw a smirk well placed on her lips that was soon covered by her coffee cup. _She did know she sees it too; well this will be interesting to say the least…_

Dinner was uneventful for the remainder of time. The brats left without a backward glance and he decided that he wanted some answers fast, for as to know what was happening. He decided not to play meek in this moment, once caught Bulma would good and well give him the information and then …well then they would do that parenting thing…nothing.

"How long has she been infatuated with the brat?"

"Vegeta, she's loved him since she was born! Everyone knows that!"

"What! What the hell!"

Confusion set into her eyes, why is he questioning this, hell we was the one that told them, wait Has he lost his mind?

"Vegeta what is wrong?"

He misunderstood. He corrected that

"How long has Bra been infatuated with Goten?"

"Oh"

"Yes Oh!"

There it was that same smile, the One his daughter had given Goten not an hour before, that's where he had seen it, well placed on his Onna's own face…

"I am not sure when it began, but I would say that he is in for it"

Vegeta smiled too

That was an understatement of the year. Goten was definitely in for it. Once Bra decides on something, she usually got it. Her tenacity was the strongest power she possessed. Not even Pan's fierceness could compare, when Bra wanted it she got it. _Yeah well that is her parentage…._

"How serious do you think she is?"

"Let me think, she has stopped dating about 6 months ago, the last guy had freaked after Pan beat him at wrestling, so Bra got mad when he called her a dyke. The next thing you knew Both Bra and Pan shot his ass with Ki…Trunks and Goten rescued the poor man"

"She has liked him for six months? How could I have missed it?"

"Well it has not been 6 months; it is just when things started. Pan and Bra spent four weeks harassing the two for interfering with his due punishment. IT started I think at Pans Birthday. So that's about 4 months ago."

"She has not dated anyone for 6 months, so it has been since then"

"Whatever Vegeta, Fine for Six months it seem s that Goten has become her next desired!"

"That's a long time for her to plan"

"Not like her but really she only has been thinking about it for four."

"Still too long, she usually pounces by now and about to be bored."

He was fishing, she was not telling him the truth, and he could play this for a second longer

"I think that Trunks and Goten's relationship has her at a cross roads. Pan and she have no such problem…"

"Ah so Pan and her have come to an agreement?"

"I did not say that!

"Yes you did, well not so many words, but it is natural considering Bra has no reservations about Pan liking Trunks why should Pan care if Bra likes Goten?"

"Vegeta, do you really want to know?"

The look was classic,

""what do you think?"

"Fine, No one has a problem, Trunks knows it, Pan knows it hell Bra knows it, then only one yet to realize is Goten"

" I knew the boy was an idiot!"

"That could be it, but no, sadly that's not what has your daughter secretly smiling"

His head was hurting; Bulma was talking in riddles now.

Sensing his confusion she decided that he was not angry about the couple so that meant he approved…

"Goten likes Bra too, he probably is enjoying their fun for now, but it is your daughter that is, well she is ...

'Just pit it out!"

"She wants him in a way I have never seen before!"

"Oh"

"OH, that's all he says Oh1 Like it was not new to him! Vegeta what does that Oh mean? Because I find it perplexing enough to know that you're not mad as much as everyone might have feared"

"All you have to do is look into the mirror"

"What?'

'Tonight, she looked like you use to look at me."

"I saw it too, but ..."

He kissed her,

"Vegeta what do you think?"

"

"I think, Kissed her again, "That your daughter," kissed her neck, "feels for Goten like you felt for me." Vegeta stepped back and looked at his lovely wife daring her to contradict him with her eyes.

"That is where the problem arises"

"What problem? I see no problem except dealing with Kakarot and Gohan after I give the boy a black eye, you know for good intentions" He actual was laughing at this

"NO Vegeta, that s not it, sure they are scared of your reaction, but no, She likes him like I liked you"

"I am not mad so no problem."

"You can be ignored, it did not matter what daddy thought, and Bra gets her way with you too. No it's what your daughter wants that is the problem"

Ok now I am really confused what could she be thinking of now, what had I missed?

"Explain Now!" I demand

"Some infinite wisdom there Veggie. Ok here it is: Bra wants Goten like I wanted you, right, well he is just enamored by her, easy to understand. However Bra wants Goten to be like you. Well not you literally, but more, well less like, you know"

"SO she wants him like me?"

"Yes and no, I think she wants him less like himself, less like Goku!"

"Any less like Goku, and more like me? What did she say to you?"

"She didn't it is what I heard her say to Pan"

"What exactly did she say to Pan?"

"Well that she wished Goten would act more Saiyan."

"Oh"

"Oh again?"

"Yes oh again, dammit, she does not want the man like me. She wants him to be a Saiyan, there is a difference."

"Your turn explain"

'she is taking this long because like you she wants what her heritage is demanding, she wants to be mated and she has chosen that boy."

"You mean to say this is not just another one of her conquests?"

"Exactly, she is looking quite like you, you know 

"That was your doing not mine!"

"I beg to differ, I did not want anything from you, it was not my doing it was instinct or destiny or fate, take your pick"

"SO this is it then."

"She is 19 now, how long do you think she would wait?"

"As long as me, Look I old I was when we finally got together!'

"Yes, us, well your entire being was waiting for me, it was then inevitable. She has no such problem as time and space keeping her form it now; she is Saiyan it is natural thing for her to be"

"So what of Trunks? He still has no idea of being with his one and only?"

"He was only waiting for her to grow up!"

"I see no recognition in Pans eyes she is 19 too."

"oh yes little Panny, its always been there, she loves him with her whole being he knows it too, but she will never react, not yet Trunks will have to make her come out, she might love him distractingly but she has never allowed to feel for anyone else in that matter, she has no experience in which to channel it. Gohan has loved her being a tomboy if anything just to keep his little girl"

"So Bra is the first"

"Like I said she looks and acts just like you"

"No, she acts like you"

"We agree, he is so in for it"

"I wonder" Snaking her arm around his waist and planting a kiss on his neck, "if he will" blowing into his ear, "react the way you do?" diving in she pushed her tongue deep into Vegeta's ear, relishing that his reaction was to not stop until he had ravished her senseless. She laughed; it was true there was nothing quite like having a Saiyan lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**To want a Saiyan Son**

**Taking off the Mask**

Put him out of this misery"

"Pan I can't, look at him, can you really get mad at that face?"

""Yes, I do all the time,"

"It not fair you know, you have all of them at your beck and call

"Really! How much more of the goofy grins do you think I can take?"

"You, Pan sound too much like my dad"

"And you Bra could use an ass kicking!"

"Clam down girl! I just think it is absolutely lucky of you to have all theses hot Saiyan Son men here doting on you all the time"

"It's not like you have a shortage of Saiyans at your house and what do you mean hot?" a real gag reflex coming to play

"Hot Pan you know gorgeous and really good-looking?'

"Nani? Have not noticed that one is my grandfather the other is my dad? Goten well he is too much like Trunks in age at least I can understand that attraction but Goku?"

"Oh Pan grow up! I have seen my father and Trunks and a few other men to boot, you have lived you r life in the dark. Yeah Goku is definitely hot and so is your dad but your right Goten is something else!"

"Yeah the spitting image of my grandfather!"

"Lucky Chichi"

I thought you thought that Goku was pathetic?"

'No, just not the angry Saiyan type"

"Well none of them are so why have you changed and why pray tell have you begun to tell me your sick obsession with my family?"

"The only sick obsession I could have is if I wanted Hercules!"

"Oh my god that is sick!"

"No Pan, try to visualize your family and my family look at these men, what do you really see?"

"Chauvinistic pigs?"

"Get real, you think better of Trunks!"

'No really, they all think much too highly of themselves then they do about m…women"

Bra had caught where Pans feeling really lay

"You will transform Pan, they don't think lowly of you, not you. They can't. You really can't believe that they think lowly of women, because the women they are with would not allow it. Try again"

She wanted the conversation to end. Whatever they thought of her was irrelevant. The only real concern for the best friends was what Bra wanted. Long ago they mad a pact, and nothing would deter them from the best friend promises.

"Look lets get back on track, you and Goten is what we are working on now, though Kami knows why you need my help, but the fact remains, when are you going to put him out of misery?"

"I have been watching Goku and Gohan lately; I think there is more to this Son thing then meets the eye… I really think this goofiness is just a cover up."

"Really, I have known it all my life, what does my father, Goku, and Goten have to cover up?"

"Why are you the only one that does not take the Goofiness of your family to heart, why don't you act hat way?"

"It would not feel right to be that silly."

"Exactly!"

"I don't get it?"

"How can you be this dumb? You do act like them. Really Pan you were just allowed to live out a normal way, no threats no pressure, you got to be you and you chose to be more like a Saiyan. And that's what I m looking for in the male version"

"You can't change people you know Bra, either you love Goten the way he is or you don't"

That's what I ma getting at I have been watching them lately like I said, I have a good idea that this goofiness that seems to run rampant in your family is a ply a lie a coverup"

"So what are you waiting for? Go and get him I am tired of watching you play around, I cant stand how silly he looks when we are together it makes my feeling for Trunks seem real compared to how you two behave"

"I only asked for your help because I am certain that this is not just a little something Pan, he is so caught in his act that he cant be anything but like this" She played out her hands to point to where Goten and Trunks were at hopelessly caught up in some silly prank, they watched as the two SSJ tirelessly TP'd the neighbors yard while the girls were watching from CC.

"So what makes you think that I have it any better with the likes of Trunks?"

"He does it to amuse himself, he needs to let off some steam I mean working at CC and training with my father everyday he never is allowed to be silly!"

"hmmmm'

Suddenly a car pulled up to the house, Pan and Bra stopped looking at Trunks and Goten. A young man in suit had climbed out and he headed to the two girls.

"Hey Bra"

"Hi Ken, what brings you to CC?"

"I was hoping to catch Trunks before the meeting tomorrow"

"Oh he is busy right now maybe I can help you out?"

"Are you going to be there?"

"Yeah mum called off and when she is gone I get to go in fill in"

Pan rolled her eyes. Shop talk was too boring. She slipped a look over at where the boys were playing, figuring that Bra knew that this guy had no idea that Trunks could d fly! Why else make an excuse for Trunks. That's when she caught the look. She had seen it before, but never from Goten. She looked back at Bra to see that this guy Ken had his arm loosely around Bra's shoulder as she walked him back to his car. She then looked again at Goten, IT was not gone, she thought it would disappear, as quickly as she had seen it, and she had seen it before only on two other faces. What happened next made her wonder; Trunks flew to Goten and had whispered something to him. The exchange was quick, and Goten changed features once again gave a Son smile and continued his escapades with Trunks.

Bra came back over to Pan just as Ken was leaving the drive.

"What did I miss?"

"Well I think you missed the mask come off"

"Huh?"

"I am tired of watching them two, let's go back inside and eat Ice-cream"

"Sure let's go"

"Hey Bro what's wrong?"

"Who is that and why is he here?"

"Shit that's Ken he's one of the VPs for research"

"What's he doing here?"

"Who knows man, come on lets not let him see us, he does not know about Saiyans, I would like to keep it that way

Satisfied that this guy was not important to the Briefs enough to know that Trunks does fly, Goten relaxed, Ken had no claim to Bra. He went back to toilet papering the neighbors yard.

She loved ice cream it made life better! But still she was perplexed, She had wanted to forget what Bra had said earlier about the men in her family, she wanted to forget her friends insight on the Son men, but that look she saw made her shiver. She had to talk to someone else about it. She had her choice of who to ask but only one seemed plausible without so much of wanting to know why she asked such a question. Her reverie was broken when Goten and Trunks found them in the kitchen.

"Hey did you save us any Panny?"

"Yes Trunksie I did!"

He hated when she called him that but he deserved it he did call her Panny

Goten and Bra only smiled this of course was the normal trade of hates the two always batted around.

All four were indulging in the ice-cream when Trunks asked," SO Bra what did old Ken there wants?"

Pan checked her self, hmm if Bra had been observing her family for a while she might as well get clued in too, she glimpsed at Goten to see that his jaw seemed tightly shut

"Oh, he wanted to talk to you before tomorrow's meeting, I told him I would be there and asked if I could help him since you were unavailable "

He smiled well naturedly, "Thanks sis, that guy is such a dork; it would never do to see me flying around TPing the lawn"

How often did he drop the mask? How did she not catch it? Sure she had seen Goku and her dad drop on occasions such as fighting great enemies, Goten had done it then too, but only a few times did she catch her dad drop it because of something her mother had done or something had happened. She never gave it a thought, what did Bra know?

Let's watch a movie!"

"Ok but I get to pick!"

"No it's always some fight flick"

"Last one there"

Trunks eyed Pan carefully, usually she was the first one to the couch to pick the movie but it had been Goten and Bra who raced out of the kitchen...

"Pan what's up?"

"Mmm Oh I was just thinking"

"You want to talk?"

She looked over her shoulder noticing how engrossed the two were on the couch

"Trunks I have to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Well can we talk privately?"

"Ok Panny"

This time she did not argue with his use of his pet name for her

Quietly Pan and Trunks swept up to the roof where they would usually have their little talks...

"What's on your mind babe?"

She laughed he was trying to make light of her serious expression

"DO you think the Sons hide?'

"Hide what?"

"Do you think my grandfather and Dad hide behind that Son's goofy grin?"

"I am kinda partial to that grin" he tapped on her lips

"Not me"

"Well when you smile it does light up your face!"

"Seriously, do you think they hide behind that goofiness? I mean my dad is not dumb but can act it and Goku well grandpa is not as dumb as we all think so it's not about intelligence"

"It is what keeps them sane here Pan"

"What about Goten?"

"He is goofy!"

"Do you think he hides behind that smile too?"

"I think my best friend is happy all the time there is nothing to hide"

"That's what I thought too, until he saw Bra and Ken tonight."

"What did you see?"

"He was smoldering mad, until you said something to him"

"You saw that?"

"Didn't you?"

"I thought he was concerned that someone new was here like we were going to get caught!"

"No, I think he thought the guy was here for Bra"

"He is not the jealous type that I know"

"Bra wants him you know"

He almost slipped off the roof

"What?"

She laughed she had been meaning to tell him but her and Bra had been busy with their seduction plans, and they were mad at how he treated them 6 months ago, they had not really had a chance to talk…

"She likes Goten; she has for a while now"

"She has been nicer to him since her birthday..."

"Well we are still mad at you guys for making us apologize and stuff"

"You can't go around Ki blasting jerks"

"He called me a dyke!"

"Well Pan its not like you have ever been seen with any boyfriends, then you kick his butt, and you are always hanging with only Bra or Marron or sparring with Me your dad, Goten , and whatever ZGanger is not busy"

She was silent for moment. Did she really act so manly? Most guys were scared of her, it's not like she did not like them. She always was close to Bra and Marron, did he see her as a dyke too?

Trunks looked over at Pan, she usually had comebacks but she was quiet. Her eyes held unshed tears and she only sat there with her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey Pancake, I was only kidding"

"No you're not Trunks. Do you think I don't know that? You know boys don't look at me in a romantic way, they are all scared of me, I don't dress like Bra or Marron, I fight, I am smarter then most, I am not beautiful like my mom..."

"You're beautiful Pan"

"Get off it boxer boy"

He was mad, for some reason she liked to lower herself, he only meant that she did not act feminine not that she was manly... she was beautiful.

"Pan stop feeling sorry for yourself, You are gorgeous, take from me I don't give compliments out that easily, you're a great fighter and a sexy women, you just are very tuff. Ya know?"

He has called me beautiful, gorgeous and sexy in 2 minutes WOW

"Trunks were off track stop boosting my ego here"

"I can't; I don't want to think about Bra and Goten!"

"You are not mad are you?"

"NO, I know they like each other but it was innocent in my mind until you said that Bra wants him, that image just shattered my poor innocence!"

"You are not innocent!"

"My innocent vision then"

"Well you still got me"

"Yes you Panny my innocent little fighter, you better stay that way"

"You know my best friend I would let you know if that ever changed"

"Why do you trust me so Pan?"

"I don't know, I always have I love you too much not to"

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"I love you too little Pan-Cake, don't change"

HE held her while she still held her knees to herself and they rocked back and forth on the roof. Pan really had no answer to her question.


	3. Chapter 3

**To want a Saiyan Son**

**Hands on**

"That was a great movie"

"Goten you say that every time we watch it how can it be so great after 50 times?"

"I'll never tire of it"

"I hear the next one will be out soon"

"Really/"

"Yeah I saw the previews for it at the movies the other night"

"I can't wait! Harry Potter is just too cool"

"You're an idiot!'

"So what movie did you see?"

"Corpse Bride"

"Yuck and you complain about Harry Potter?"

"Hey it was fun"

"Hey do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night with me?"

"Sure"

"Really, I mean without Pan and Trunks just you and me"

"Yeah, Sure"

"Hope they don't follow us"

"I'll talk to Pan she will probably keep Trunks at bay, they have not come back in yet it's been 2 hours"

"They are on the roof"

"I know, them and their little talks"

"I wish he would just get it over with"

"Get what over with"

"Bra, I am the dumb one, don't play she's 19 he's waited long enough"

"Oh! Do you still believe what my dad said?"

"Everyone does, especially my dad, even though Trunks played around, he never was serious with anyone, until now"

What about you?"

"I don't know do you know anyone willing to be with me?"

He waited for the thump he was not let down. Bra hit him with the controller

"Ouch! I thought you would at least use the pillow Bra!"

"No way, you needed a good hit to get that brain working!"

"My brain is fine" he started to tickle her

"Goten stop"

"No way Princess!"

"I hate when you call me that!"

He continued his tickling until she pealed, 'UNCLE'

"Hey only Pan gets off with that one!"

He continued to tickle her more

"Please Goten!"

He stopped but held his hands to her waist letting her catch her breath waiting to begin his onslaught should she try to run

"Please Stop Goten"

"Ahh I cant have you beg me like that!"

Ahhhhhh

She jumped off the couch so fast

"Hey"

"Goodnight Goten" she gave him that sweet smile and ran off to her room

7:45 Pm Friday night

Goten landed on the front step of CC. He usually knocked yelled out and walked in, but tonight He knew Trunks was gone. Therefore, he knocked on the door and waited.

Bra felt him arrive and raced downstairs to get the door, the last thing she needed was her parents two cents about this date…

"Vegeta get the door!"

"Oh no" thought Bra

"Why its just Kakarot's brat, why is he knocking anyway, he can stay out!"

"Whew,' thought Bra

"I'll get it mom, see ya later!"

"Bra?"

Bra had shut the door and Goten and she took flight

Bulma came out of the kitchen,

"Vegeta was that Bra?"

"Yes"

"Well?"

"She took off with the brat"

She smiled; he looked over at her he just raised his one eyebrow turned back to watching Friday Night Nitro

The movie had ended and Bra and Goten had decided to go for a walk around West City…

Neither one said much; they were just enjoying being together for once…

They came up to a park that had always been a favorite spot and sat at one of the benches facing the pond. At nighttime, the area was well lit up and was quite peaceful.

Goten sat body turned to Bra on the bench Bra was staring out over the water watching some ducks swimming. They had held hands when they were not eating the popcorn during the movie, but they had done that many times when at home doing the same. This had been the first time they had been out together without the ever present Pan and or Trunks, so technically this was his first Date with her. When that thought crossed his mind, he began to get somewhat nervous again. Unknowingly, he had grabbed a piece of Bra's hair and began to twirl it in his fingers. Bra looked over at him and his heart caught in his throat...

"Goten, this has been a great night"

"Yeah it has "he squeaked out

She turned toward him and placed her hands into his, he let go if her hair, "Goten are you ok?"

"Who me?" he laughed so much like a Son 

""Yeah you, you sound funny!"

She was smiling that little smirk knowing that he was getting flustered…

"I um just I was thinking that this is like a real date you know without Trunks or Pan here and like its like the first time we have ever been alone except at our homes and all and…"

Bra laughed. He was nervous, she had no doubts now.

"Goten Relax! I am not going to bite you know!"

"Yeah but your dad might!"

"Please daddy just likes to yell a lot!"

"Where have you been? HE doesn't like to yell he likes to kill!"

"Think for sec will ya, he knew Trunks was not home he knew you came to the house and that I left with you not you and Pan not you and someone else, he knew it was me and only, only you! See he could have killed you then!'

"Right!" Hey that's right."

"See relax. HE won't kill you yet!"

"Ok, he won't kill me tonight, but what about tomorrow?"

"What about tomorrow?"

"How about you and I go out again alone, tomorrow night?"

"What do you have planned?"

"Lets see, how about I drive over, pick you up and we go to dinner, dancing, and then dessert?"

She began to goggle, "I see 2 out of three are food fun? I get to dance so that's fair"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes silly, I would love to go out with you!"

"Good because I Love to go out with you"

He had emphasized the love just hoping Bra might have some idea how serious he was about being with her.

She smiled her bright smile. In addition, she looked back over at the ducks in the pond

His glaze followed her to see what was so important about the ducks.

Nothing, just silly ducks splashing water and making noise

"Bra it is getting late do you think we should head back home, I mean incase your dad gets mad, I mean it is me and he never liked any of your boyfriends and he could beat on me longer then the others..."

"Sure lets fly!"

She took off before he had a chance to.

HE caught up with her soon, grabbed her by her waist…, and turned her over. Hey was flying nearly on top of her and she was on her back looking into the dark eyes of Goten.

She had not been expecting him to turn her over so her breath was caught up and she noticed her heart was beating much faster then it usually did when flying.

"Hey before we get home, I wanted to know if I can kiss you goodnight before hand, you know incase your dad beats my face and I can't?'

She only nodded her head and Goten dipped down to capture her crimson lips. It was a sweet kiss, at first, but Goten pulled on her bottom lip with his only to open her mouth and he lightly slipped his tongue in to explore. She opened her teeth and lightly caressed his tongue with her own. IT was a discovery. They flew nearly all the way back to CC tasting each other kissing softly and sometimes making out and never were a word spoken. Before they reached her home, Goten lowered them both to the ground and they stood outside of the gates, which led to the long drive up to her house.

"Bra you are amazing!"

"You're not such a bad kisser yourself"

She loved the way he blushed.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow"

"Well as long as we can kiss some more neither can I!'

They began to walk the drive

"Your incorrigible you know that?"

"That's a pretty big word there Goten!"

She was not expecting what happened next, he slapped her bottom

"Hey!"

"That was not very nice bra!"

She rubbed the spot, "Yeah well that hurt"

"Should I kiss it better?"

He asked so innocently but the glint in his eye held just a twinkle

"Now who is incorrigible?"

"Tisk for tat!"

They both laughed. \

It was nice that they both maintained their normalcy with each other after that kiss. Sure Goten's mind was reeling but this was one of his best friends, his best friend's little sister and his nieces best friend. All more importantly, someone who he would hate to lose the connection that they always had with one another. Nevertheless, here she was smiling that sweet smile that he adored and they were joking like always. Except the sexual undercurrents that were usually light was suddenly making him feel very warm. Like a slow fire that had only been embers. Goten could feel them starting to flame, but he maintained his composure not sure where Bra's feelings lay, not ever wanting to push her for he had some doubts…

All too quickly, they were at her door, and Goten taken both of her hand into his. HE noticed how delicate and small they seemed in his hands. The shape and the softness about her hands had him mesmerized. When had she started to make him feel like such a strong person? She made him feel like he was larger in life, yet he knew how powerful she was on her own…One thing was for sure he was happy that when she had turned 16 he had stopped looking at her as a kid, or he might have missed the opportunity at seeing Bra for what she was, and that was a very desirable woman, not just Trunk's kid sister.

"Goodnight Bra, I'll see you tomorrow" he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. HE pulled back to look at her eyes. There he saw questions. Questions he was sure were reflected in his own.

The door swung open very quickly, and the two spilt apart as if they were on fire

Vegeta looked from his daughter to Goten.

"Goodnight Goten" said Bra under her father's watchful eye.

"Bye"

"Good night Goten" Vegeta mimicked his daughters words.

Goten gave him a look and Vegeta only laughed as he closed the door

Hey flew off only to be stopped by Trunks

"Hey bro what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"My dad? He never acted so goofy!"

"Yeah I thought Vegeta was being funny!" said Pan coming out of her hiding place

"What are you doing out this late Pan?"

She only shrugged

"We were waiting for you and Bra to come home"

Goten began to blush wondering how much had Trunk and Pan seen and or heard

Pan answered him, "Let's see, you know the meaning of the word incorrigible, you have a little masochistic side and by the way of the look I say that you kiss very well! Don't you agree Trunks?"

He blushed; his head felt like it was going to burst

Trunks only nodded his agreement.

Goten then glared at the two, it was none of their business anyway! HE blasted off into the sky leaving the two gawking at his retreating form. He sighed hoping that Trunks would take Pan home and maybe he would let Gohan deal with the tardiness.

Coming to MT Pau, he noticed that the living room light was on at his brother's house. Hmm time for vengeance, he let himself in and called out to Gohan

"Hey bro what sup?"

"Just waiting for Pan"

"Oh well I saw her and Trunks at CC, they looked kind of distracted."

"Really, is everything ok?"

"Sure, sure, they should be home soon!"

He left

Trunks and Pan stood silence enveloped them. Then Pan made a realization, "Shit trunks he flew home and I know what that means"

"Your right" realization entered his head too

"They took off fast hoping to at least catch up to Goten before he did something. \

"Too late"

On the front porch now was Gohan awaiting his daughter.

Trunks squeezed her hand and waved at Gohan

"Hi daddy"

"You're late"

'It's my fault Gohan, I made her wait with me till Bra got home, I was afraid my dad my do something "

Gohan knew how Vegeta treated any guy who went out with Bra.

"Everything Okay?"

"Oh sure, actually dad was pretty funny, he was teasing Bra and Goten"

"Why was he teasing Goten?"

Pan was smiling, her dad did not know, now she would get back again at Goten for worrying her father,

"Goten was Bra's date!"

"What!"

Trunks and Pan smiled at each other.

"He's too old for her!"

At this, Trunks decided to make his exit before Gohan continued that thought... that was the last thing he needed to hear.

Pan did not even bother to look at his retreating form, they had known each other way to long to show signs that they were more then friends but less then anything else to others, and it never would never be understood outside of their knowledge.

"Come on dad I'm tired"

He looked at his little girls smiled and they walked inside.

True to his word, Goten was back and driving his air car. She was glad that he had taken the top off she loved his convertible. Trunks had designed this model for his friend and no one else had one quite like it.

They ate at a swanky bistro that specialized in rich French food. Bra was surprised that Goten would pick such a place

'I would you have never thought you would have eaten at this place"

"Rally, I love the burgundy base soup, its very fulfilling"

"Sure after three servings it is"

"Hey we are Saiyans, anyway Trunks and I eat here sometime, and they are use to us."

"It does help to familiarize us with the locals"

"Considering Dad and Vegeta hardy ever eat out, it makes it better when Trunks and I visit places and get them use to us"

"Pan and I do the same thing"

"We have to compare notes sometime"

"I would love too there is not too many guys I get to indulge with"

"I hope not"

It was a quiet statement, she had not meant for it to sound like it did, and he knew that. However, the way he had said that she felts somewhat weird.

Goten realized how his words affected her and he reached out to grasp her one hand, she was looking down at the table not meeting his stare

"I did not mean it to sound that way Bra I m sorry"

For some reason his words had hurt. She had never felt like she had to explain herself to anyone, she was Vegeta's daughter after all, and her life was her life but somehow all of those silly boys she had toyed with all along now made her feel inadequate to be with him here and now

Goten leaned over the table hoping to take the sour look from her face, "Hey B listen I only meant that I would never want you to be with any other guy, I mean and do the same things we like to do, I like us having something that no one else does."

"I hear ya Goten"

"Hey lets go"

He paid the waiter and they left, he hoped that dancing would brighten her mood; he wanted to kick himself because he only meant that he would hate her to ever go out with any other guy. Hey was raving to think of her with any other person, not now that he had her to himself. Nevertheless, he could not tell her that. Right?

The dance club had and Eclectic mix of music. IT ranged from Hip-Hop to salsa, and light jazz. Sometimes it played old school and then some great swing numbers. Bra loved to dance and Goten enjoyed it too. HE hoped that this would put that smile back on her face

She was not as sad, but she was thinking. Did he sound mad? No, it was said very low as he almost growled to her. He sounded so possessive. At first, she thought he was putting her down, but then his excuse and explanation was almost not quite right. He never wanted her to be with another person. Somehow, she did not think he meant eating, as he suggested. She was almost positive that he meant that he did not want her with any other person but him. She snuck a peek and saw how her disposition was now making him look sad. She decided that she was not going to worry, relax, and continue to have a great time.

Which they did

Like the night before, Goten stopped outside of CC property and kissed Bra.

He asked like before. He did not wait this time to push his tongue into her mouth he started the kiss quite passionately testing the waters of her quite openly.

She arched her back to his demanding force. She met him with equal passion. He could not remember when he had tasted anything as sweet. His aura flicked as he began to feel that fire build. He talked to himself, not go too far with Bra. He knew she dated a lot and was a huge flirt, but he knew enough or to hope that she was not experienced in too many things. HE held her in his arms and continued to kiss her, and then let her catch her breath and he nuzzled her neck. Her breathing was shallow and he could feel her pulsed with his lips.

"You are so beautiful Bra "

She had heard men say that before, but on Goten's voice it sounded so sincere unlike any other compliment she had ever received and it made her feel very special. Her mind was still in a frenzy from what his lips were doing to her and she felt like her body was going to explode for the want and need it had. Her fantasies about having Goten were nothing but immense pleasure, but the reality was just hot. She felt very hot and hungry for him.

"Bra?'

She looked quizzically because he had stopped his ministrations on her neck and sounded concerned.

"What is it Goten?"

"I don't want to keep doing this, I am afraid that I am going to lose control here."

Secretly she laughed. That was she wanted him to do, lose control. She knew she wanted him like this hot and bothered, but at the same time it was a little nerve wracking.

"I want you to '

"Bra, I am only going to ask you this once and please be honest with me ok?'

"Ok" she knew what was coming was prepared to give her answer

"Have you ever, been with a guy I mean been with a man in an intimate way"

"Define intimate?"

He sighed, she was playing, but he wanted her serious right now he was not going to play head games with her no way!

"Bra?"

"No, Goten, I have never had sex"

He blushed; she really knew how to get to the point

"I am not going to lose control with you, especially not in my car outside of CC where Vegeta can sense everything!"

"Please Goten I want you to!"

He took on a chastising tone, "Bra you have no experience, and I am not going to do that in MY CAR! Baby there is no way I would ever do that so stop it!"

"You want me to be experienced?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

God she is too young he thought for a moment. She was not stupid so this was her immaturity, she wanted him so badly he could feel it, smell it taste it, but he had to get her to understand,

"Honey listen I want you in a very bad way, I love your taste I want more and believe me it is taking all the control right now not to lose myself in you, and I literally mean in you… But I am not taking you in my car like some cheap tart. I will never deny that I want you that way with me too but you deserve much more than that. Don't toy with me Bra, for this I am very serious "

"Ok."

HE looked over at her and his heart broke, how could she make him feel this confused?

"Bra do you know how difficult this is?"

"No I don't I…"

He thought he should teach her a lesson. Just to let her know what she was asking for, he would have to control himself but he wanted her too much and maybe a push would let her know how desperate he was for her if nothing else but to show her it would be more then his car could handle, Yeah that sounded good…

"Come here"

He kissed her again, and the wantonly abandonment was ever present. This was not like before, and she lost herself in to his arms. She never had moved her arms past his neck, so he took her one hand and placed it on himself, She held on to him with her other as he took her other one and made her put it on his chest.

She could feel his heartbeat. The drumming was strong and very powerful. His lips were more demanding and possessive. She traced her fingers around his pects and then he pushed her hand lower past his abs to where his pants were, Never stopping her kiss he tugged at her bottom lip and took a harsh bite, causing her to moan. Her sound only intensified his feelings and once again, he drove into her mouth. HE pushed her hand further down so that she could feel his growing need. She was awed by his hardness. HE wanted to get her just as hot, so he let go of her lips to tease her neck and ears. These two very erotic zones. His breath tickled her but also made her pant. Instinctively she squeezed his member and he groaned in to her ear. . The mood was tantalizing. The more he moaned the more she squeezed. IT was like some game. The reaction he was causing was like a catalyst. He kissed she squeezed he moaned she rubbed. He let go of her hand as it went on its way to explore him and he started to rub her thighs. She wore a miniskirt and he could feel the heat escaping from her nether regions and this only lit another jet in his head. He none to gently began to rub her lips through the very wet silk of her panties. At first she tighten her legs and gave him a gently tug on his shaft. HE only chuckled. He softened his strokes and pushed on her clit and she opened her legs more.

He had to stop he knew it was going to get him into trouble. HE pushed back and looked at her. Her eyes were hooded with passion, and his hand was still between her legs. "Bra I won't take you here, no way, can't you feel it? this is powerful, there is no way I can continue without this car being incinerated. I can feel your Ki rising, mine is too. Think about it?"

"Goten please"

Her voice was desperate; he could hear the pains of her desire. He knew exactly what she was feeling, but he needed her to understand what could happen. He would lose himself with her unlike he had with any other girls. The fact that she was half Saiyan alone was enough to ensure that.

"Bra, Bra, baby I love you, can't you understand?"

He had not meant to say that

"What?"

Her heart was pounding even harder. He just told her he loved her? Nani ? Did he mean it as she hoped?

He was surprised he told her that, Sure he said it before, because he did love her, but they had never done this, he never meant it like he meant it now, he was sure that this was no more then just the love one had for friends and family. He loved her always but he was deeply bound to her. He loved in a deepest sense of the word. He loved her to distraction. Still because of that love of he felt that was not going to let her turn it into something less then it was.

"I love you Bra, and we are not doing this here! Think about it."

"Goten, I love you to, but I can't help this I can't stop feeling like I have to have you right now"

He knew it. It was perhaps the only thing he knew for sure. He remembered feeling this deep-seated for sex. Nevertheless, he did not want to be used by her for that. She was not going to present herself to him and have him taken in. HE knew how much it would mean to him. She was not just another girlfriend this was someone he would love forever, and if he was to take her he would no doubt mark her make her belong to him and she wasn't ready for that she would resent him forever. That was worse then not ever having loved her.

"No! Be mad at me but I cannot do this Bra. Not now not here! I tried to scare you off but here you are meeting and matching me at every turn. IF I do this now you will hate me!'

"I could never hate you"

"Really? Because let me warn you If I take you and mark you, you would be mine and mine only! Are you ready for that Bra? Are you ready to stop theses games and be with only me, for the rest of our lives? Mark my words I would not hesitate to take you so far away as to no one laying their eyes on you again if only to keep me sane. I take what you offer and I will never let go!"

She was quiet. He had never sounded so passionate to her before. The mask and that goofy grin was nowhere in sight, she doubted he was joking. However, she knew that. She wanted him to take her. Perhaps not in the car. However, she did want him in that excessively. Right? He nearly told her that he would be her mate should they did this. He was right; she really did not want to be in his car outside of her home giving herself to this man. HE wanted to give her something special. She only hoped that it would be soon because she had never been lit so that this fire was fully burning her and her heart was happy but hearting at the same time…

"Lets go home Goten, I'm sorry I did not know"

He breathed in a deep breath. He was not sure what she meant, he only hoped that she was not scared of him now thinking that he was going to take her away. Well maybe it was best to be so honest with her. They hardly talked about what they felt for one another. He knew she was hot for him and vice versa but now she knew what that meant to him, how much he really wanted her and not just for sexual release.


	4. Chapter 4

**To want a Saiyan Son**

**Words of a Wise Man**

Have you seen enough?"

"I..dont know?"

"What does that mean? "

"I have seen enough but I don't think I am not sure."

"What did that make you feel?"

"Trunks I have never been wrapped up in something so erotic!"

"AHH I see Voyeurism suits you just fine."

"You jerk"

"Hey I am only calling it like I see it."

"So what do you see then?"

"I see a beautiful minx very hot!"

She could not meet his eyes. His comments were more forward then she ever remembered them being to her. What did he want from her?

That's very flattering I think"

"So you think you would like to try it sometime?"

"Define IT?"

""Kissing Pan"

"Ohhhh"

"Maybe" she slipped out

Trunks took her into his arms, "I think that it could really be educational to seeing how interesting you find it to be"

Trunks looked Pan directly in the eyes. Her emotions held there. She would most likely not back down from the dare, and she would be willing… He had hoped spying on Bra and Goten might actually be the push he was so afraid to give her. Let her envision that passion and see where it led them.

(A/N I do not want to fill up with T & P in this story... I will finish their part in another story Called Educating Pan. It is what happens or what we do not see here in this story with Pan and Trunks, This story is for Bra and Goten only)

Goten started up the car and drove Bra back home. They were silent on the way up to her door. They both slipped from the car and he walked her to the door.

"Bra?"

"Yeah Goten?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday and I wanted to know if you would come over with me to Mt Pau?"

"Is it going to be a big gathering?"

"No, just my mom and dad maybe Gohan and Videl I don't know what Pan is up to but it should just be the four of us"

"I think I would like to "

"But?"

"No, buts, except you really want me over huh?"

"I think it would be good for us to have some quite time and maybe give us a chance to talk"

"I'll call you in the morning, make sure the psychos have nothing planned for me I am pretty sure I can make it."

"Good"

"Good" she added softly

Absently he pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear; he stepped closer to her and bent his head to kiss her once more on her lips, "Good"

She gave him a smirk and squeezed his hand and slowly made her way inside

Goten went back to his car hoping that after all the feeling she was having that he had not scarred off his Bra but also hoping she had some inclination as to how important it was for them to really talk and not just hang out. He had more sense to himself when at home.

He pulled out of the drive only to see two flashes coming at him. Trunks and Pan stopped short. The air car was hovering, and Trunks and Pan floating but looked very disgruntled. Pans hair was messed and both were very flushed.

'What happened to you guys?" je ne?

"Sparring" both replied

Goten looked disdainly at the two but said no more about it, 'goodnight "

"Call me bro," yelled Trunks

Goten waved and sped off

Trunks and Pan only looked at one another. Before Pan could make a remark Trunks flew back to her and kissed her. The last thing he needed was to hear her talk, bitch, or say anything. The Tricked worked and she said nothing.

No sooner then he did that he grabbed her hand and began to fly her home. This was becoming a constant habit lately, and he did not want anyone saying anything to him, soon there would come a time when he would not escort Pan back to Mt Pau. He continued his fantasy about where he would really like to take Miss Son

"Hi goten, so what time do you want me over?"

"Morning Bra! Um well anytime you like"

"Dad wants to talk to me in the GR this morning so I should be there around 12:00/"

"Sounds great I'll tell mom"

"Bye"

'Bye!"

"Morning Daddy"

"Brat"

"I am not a Brat"

"Fine, Onna"

"Ugh not that"

"What ever, Good morning Bra"

"Much better!"

"I tire of this"

"ok ok, so what sup Dad?"

"What are your intentions?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your intentions? Ne? Did I Stutter?"

My intentions with what?"

"Baka! With Goten!"

"Daddy!"

"Don't Daddy me, what are your intentions with the boy?"

"Goten is not a boy!"

"Exactly so what are your intentions?"

"We only started dating father!"

"Get over Bra; you have known him forever so what are your intentions?"

"I am not sure you want to know'

"Give me a try"

"Will you promise not to fly off and kill him?"

"Why, should I?"

"No, it's just that if I tell you I don't want you to get mad at us or him or anyone"

"Bra just tell me"

"Ok, I want him"

"That is blunt"

"You asked'

"That I did"

Bra stepped out of the GR and blinked from the morning sun. She was not sure what was causing her more light headiness, the suns light, or her conversation with her father. She had prepared herself for his tirade. None Came

Continuing her walk back to the house, she kept replaying her conversation. Really, it was not a conversation it was set of instructions and guidelines. not that it was like he was preparing her for some battle. Battle plans, what to expect from a Siayan Male! Her mother and she had had this conversation when she was 12. However, Bulma only could tell her what she had dealt with Chickyuu men, and then compared them to her father. No Vegeta had been rather blunt in his description of what it meant to be with a male Siayan. Oh, Kami she thought I nearly died of embarrassment! She wondered if Gohan ever talked to Pan, but dismissed it.

She jumped in the shower, and tried to forget the conversation, retaining the wisdom was good but the sound of her father's voice was bad. Humming to herself she quickly finished her shower and prepared for her day with Goten's family. Funny how that sounded to her. Whenever she thought of the Son's it was Pan's family or her second family, but somehow today it was a bit different. Pan was not going to be there and neither were her parents. It was just going to be Goten and his parents. She started to get anxious for a minute and then logic struck. They had known each other forever! Why would she be nervous about being over there? Moreover, she was never nervous meeting parents before.

A soft knock came to her door. She sensed her mother, "Come on in mom"

"Hey sweetie, you look pretty"

"Thank you" she said succinctly

Bulma only smiled. She sat on her daughter bed and watched as Bra continued to put her finishing touches of her makeup. For a moment, Bra concentrated on her lipstick and chose pink instead of her red. Her hand slightly trembled as she applied it

Alarms went off in Bulma's head

"Are you ok honey?"

"Yeah mom just I don't know I feel jittery"

"Oh yes the met the parent jitters!"

"Mom! I have met the parent!"

Bulma stepped up and put her arms around Bras shoulders and both women looked at their reflection in the mirror

"I know honey, but this is the first time you will meet them as Goten's girl, not their granddaughter's friend, or their best friend's kid. I'm just glad that I never had to meet your father's parents" she shivered. Both women smiled at the reflection

"I don't know mom, it's that Chichi can be scary"

"Trust me she is!"

"Thanks"

"No, don't worry, everything is fine, I think you're more nervous because of what your father talked to you about"

"Don't remind me, I am trying to remove the sound of his voice from my head!"

"Good idea"

She kissed Bra's head and sailed out the room, "give my love to Goku and Chichi"

"Ok Mom!"

Finished. Ok let us go girl.

"Goten! Goten! Where are you" Chichi hollered form the back door she scanned the yard trying to locate her youngest…

Goku and Goten landed nearly on top of her

"Hey don't scare me like that!" She admonished the pair

"What's up mom?

"You lost track of time Bra will be here any minute go get cleaned up so we can eat when she arrives" Goku and Goten nearly tear the door down trying to get inside first

She shook her head, what a pair. She sighed, with mother instincts just knowing that soon Goten would no longer be gracing her home. The minuet he mentioned Bra's name she prepared herself for the inevitable. Goten had found his mate. Well not found her, she had always been there, just finally grew up, it was as Bra was born just to be for Goten, much like Pan was meant to be for Trunks. Amazing how the world works sometimes. She only hoped that Pan would be just as happy as Goten was at this moment.

On cue, Goten and Goku both appeared in the kitchen, Chichi smiled once again. The air car could be heard in the front yard and Goten and Goku raced out,

"Goku leave them alone" Chichi tried to stop him but his enthusiasm was too much, shaking her head she flowed them to greet her guest, well soon to be daughter.

Goten won the race, actually Goku stopped to watch the scene. His son reached for Bra's hand and he picked her out of the car not giving her a chance to step out. He twirled her in the air, planting a kiss, and carrying her inside, "right on time babe, and lunch is ready too!'

Goku had on the Son smile and looked back at Chichi. Goten was happy and well hungry.

"Goten I can walk you know"

"Oh yeah sorry I am just excited you're here!"

"Ok, but I wanted to say hello to everyone"

Sheepishly he looked back over to his parent coming inside, "Sorry about that"

"Goten!" yelled Chichi, mock anger in her voice

"Sorry mom, but you know Bra right?"

"Hi Ms. Chichi" Bra stood and hugged the woman who was like her own mother.

"Hello Bra dear I am so glad you could come over"

"Hi Goku!" Bra followed through with her greetings, sending her parents love tot he elder Son's.

Goku surprised everyone else and picked Bra up and twirled her in the air matching what Goten had done a moment before. "Hiya Bra"

"Dad!"

"What? It looked like fun"

"Everyone laughed; Goku had always been silly like that

"Ok, put her down Goku," complained Chichi.

When he did, he picked Chichi up in the same fashion and spun her.

"If you don't stop I won't feed you!"

He stopped.

Everyone sat down and Chichi stated passing the plates around,

Bra was very amazed how patient Goku seemed. Chichi had taken her amount of food first, next gave it to Bra, and then reappeared with two more of the exact thing and Gave and entire contents to each Goten and Goku.

"Chichi, how do you do it? I mean it takes mom and a multitude of serve bots to feed us and we all know Goku and Goten eat more then anyone!"

"I am amazed that you can cook so well and everything is always great, and in large mounts!"

"Practice, you know, your poor mom hated cooking, while I loved it. Videl and Pan both can do it, I could never teach Bulma, she always would get distracted by the mixer or some gadget and began taking it apart with a knife or whatever she could find and try to improve it or something"

Bra laughed, well aware where her mothers' talents lay, it amazes her how different the two women were, but were best friends, then again, Goku brought so many people together that she knew he was the glue.

"I have a theory as to why you and Videl and Pan can cook so well"

(A/N Goku and Goten are too busy eating to talk)

"What might that be?" Chichi enquired curios now

"You girls fight, you know, and fighter seem to cook their own food for energy, I know that even the men all cook too, but not as great as you do, but that is why, me I love to tinker like my mom, and I don't fight"

"Interesting, but have you ever tried?"

"Cooking or fighting?"

"Both?"

"Yes to both but only with Pan, anyone else would pass out if they had witnessed either of them" bra remarked

"Well Panny can cook but her teaching skills lack, she would no sooner be yelling at you and then take over" Chichi observed

"That's exactly what happened"

Two women smiled

""But the fighting, what happened there?" Chichi questioned

"We trained for a while together, but Dad noticed that my energy was increasing and wanted to make me train with him, I totally freaked and stopped sparring with Pan. I only wanted to keep in shape no to become the next SSJ and fight with him"

"I think that that was good, not everyone is some warrior, and your father can be a real hard ass!"

"Mom!" pleaded Goten. Chichi never cursed

Bra laughed, she and agreed with Chichi

"No Goten, you mom is right!"

The three silently agreed, Goku was still eating but nodding his head too.

After Lunch, Chichi shooed the members out of her kitchen.

Luckily, for Goten, Goku had decided to take a nap and that left Bra and him the chance to have that talk he wanted and desperately needed to have.

Not wanting to waste time Goten took to the sky and led Bra near the creek that swept its way around the ever-familiar meadow near Mt Pau. Far enough away from the house to ensure their private time.

Sitting down on the soft grass, Goten wasted no time to bend down and kiss Bra. The moment was surreal. The ear was cool and the sun was warming, the creek made bubbling gurgles and was very soothing, and Goten's lips tasted like honey to her. Unlike the description that her father had given her that morning about Siayan mating, this was just sweet; she realized in the kiss and was enjoying being with him. She felt Goten pull from her and could feel his smile with her lips.

What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing, I just am very happy that you are here today," replied Goten

"Me too" she replied quietly

"I wanted to kiss you all through lunch, but I was very hungry so I am sorry"

"Goten you are silly, though if you had kissed me like you eat food, I would have been devoured" she joked

"Oh you have no idea," he added

She had to look at him directly. There eyes meet and there it was, pure raw desire that was not there in his kiss. He was such a paradox to her and she wondered what the real man was really like. In the past few days, she had seen some very different characteristics of Goten, and though she had figured that the Sons were a happy loving bunch she was aware of the other side the pure Siayan side. Hadn't her father assured her of that today? She observed hints of it from the others, and insisted that Goten was not so different. Once again, here it was just a hint of it with that comment and now the look.

"Goten?" she could barley speak

"I think we need to talk Bra" he responded

Her eyes spoke volumes to him. If he had ever shown that face to any other girls they might have peed in their pants. Normal humans would have always shunned any animalistic tendencies he showed. Bra was very young by earth standards; she was barely 19 and had somewhat of a sheltered life, though with parents and friends like those that they all had, she had seen more then was normal. Nevertheless, if she had been human he was certain she would have run to the hills. However, this was not the case. She knew all about if not more then him about their own heritage. She would be more then match for him in every sense of the word. On every level, Bra would match him. Those natural urges were never denied or shunned she was a Saiyan like him. He would not have to control himself with her she would met him there if not initiate it herself.

"All right, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind. OK?" Bra was a little apprehensive to his conversation. His tone had been a serious on and his looks were making her stomach flip.

Taking her two hands into his he took a cleansing breath and tried to start his words…

"I am going to start by saying that if I say something wrong that makes you upset let me work though it or keep talking until I can say it all because I am not really sure what and how this is going to sound when it is out. OK?"

Panic sunk in a little when she thought of the implications of what he could say that would make her upset... Could he bet trying to tell her he could not be with her? Clam down she told herself. Bra willed her head to nod her acceptance of his terms and prepared herself for the worse.

Goten was somewhat pleased that she agreed. Bra thought boy I must look convincing enough for him to continue.

I really have enjoyed spending this special time with you, and it has only made me realize something that I guess I knew but really didn't know." She was still only listening, he ventured on…

"I have loved you for a very long time, you r one of my very best friends. Our whole lives are entwined and mixed-up I would hate to ever lose it. Our friends and families are super close and I would never want that to change"

Bra caught her breath her resolve was slipping and for this moment, she was waiting for him to lower the boom that they could no be together. This fear never crossed her mind. Goten was ever faithful friend just as Goku and would never intentionally jeopardize the friendships they all maintained. This romantic involvement could end and then many feelings could be hurt in the process.

Goten saw the change in her features. Tears were brimming her eyes. He was sure that he screwed up. He needed to finish this and he had hoped that they could be happy but she was showing sings of being very upset indeed.

"Bra, Bra, don't cry let me finfish and then we can work it out, Please?"

"Ok Goten" she acquiescence

Goten pulled close to kiss her lips, only hoping to regain the smile she had moments before the conversation.

It must have worked because she looked much happier,

"Ok, our friendship means the world to me. But the fact remains that lately it has not been enough to sustain me"

"Nani" she queried

"It's not enough Bra. I want so much more"

"Nani, what are you implying Goten?"

"Bra, somewhere along the time, I have fallen so in love with you that I cant just be your friend, but I am also so afraid that you are not ready for that, I promised myself today that I would tell you how much I love, you but you know that, I wanted to tell you that I am in love with you, but it is so much more then that is." Desperately he squeezed her hands hoping to assuage the tears that were streaming down her face; he could not stop now he needed to tell her everything before she left him.

"I cant be myself with anyone else, you are the only one that could ever hold me like I needed to be held, I know hat you are the only one would could love me like I need to be loved, I know this about you because I feel it whenever we were together, not recently but for the entirety of your life. Looking back at you as a child you held my affection, but it was more because you are like me, and understand me. I know this seems so sudden…"

His words were muffled by Bras mouth.

She nearly suffocated him at first had he not pulled back in time to breath in and then allowed her to kiss him fully.

She could not believe he would torture her like that. The whole time he wanted to let her know how he felt, as he tried last night, but he was worried about how she felt about him. Did she really make him believe that his feelings would not be retuned? She would fix that now…

Oh, Kami I am going to burst. He thought, Bra's hot tongue was whipping his mind into frenzy. Her sweetness was driving him mad, and he needed her words to assure him of what he wanted to do…

Reluctantly he pushed her around, seeing for himself the fire in her baby blues. HE sucked in a breath noticing that that was how he felt.

"Bra?"

Wise words, speak the truth, Bra cautioned herself

"Goten, Oh Goten, don't you know, I love you too? I feel just like you do, I know that there is no other for me, you are the only one that could make me feel what I feel inside, I am ready for you , only you, babe."

"Bra"

(A/N Lemon)

The voice was so low. The ground felt like it was shaking when he said it. She looked into his eyes and the black fire that always harnessed had burst. Instead of his Son smile was a very dark and serious look. She was afraid for a might but sweet musky scent that assailed her nose drove that away. Somewhere deep in her throat came a guttural growl. Layer of layer of desire was being bricked up inhere mind and body. The tide was ebbing and her heart pounded. Goten reached for her and pushed her down with a force that cause her to slight imprint down in the ground. His hungry kisses pulled her breath out and she clamored to return the favor.

Fever burning out of control and groans were emanating for the pair, Urgency swept away fear, and heat seared the soul. It was hot, the pounding of his heart was echoing in his head for a moment he could decipher what he needed to do. Impulses to do ungodly things hammered into what coherent thoughts he had, and that being the case all was lost to the fire. HE bit her lips drawing out a painful moan from his captured.

He nuzzled her lips again softly only to assure her that he did not want to hurt her but could not control himself to make her scream.

Her nails scrapped down his shirt, as she desperately hung on to him but soon found then deeply embedded into his back scrapping down his side for much the same reason.

Not wasting more time, Goten powered up, the heat she felt was intensified by his golden aura, what happened next was what one considered the point of no return. Using his last controlling bit of power, Goten burned off her clothes and his, no caring anymore that they were naked.

The cool wind touched her sides, but realizing that she was now utterly naked under her passionate Siayan, her skin heated up quickly.

Goten lapped at her neck as he held himself above Bra. The vision of her nakedness beneath him made him stop for a moment. HE pulled back and looked at her. Control to do so came from the thought of seeing Bra in her glory. He had not been disappointed, but all too soon the control slipped and he wanted nothing more then to be back touching her.

His body covered her entirely. He had one knee between her legs and he was barley holding himself able her with his Ki.

She arched her body to meet his, he felt her match him so her lowered himself to bury her once more into the earth.

His throbbing member could feel the heat escaping form her inner sanctuary and her could not stop to ponder his next act. Though he wanted to go slow with Bra, and not push her, he could no longer force his body to react to that wish. He thought to himself that he was going to guide himself into her opening with one had, so only to ease her pain, he was able to slide one finger into her. Her moan of pleasure was nearly undid him at that moment, for her wanted to be buried deeply into his love.

Instead, he rubbed her gently with his thumb and picked up a pace to widen her for him. Her hot juice flowed in his hand and she bucked her hips at his rhythm. His head was lowered to her neck and he could hear her murmur slight protest.

"Please, Please Goten"

He chuckled slightly for she could not even speak to him; what she pleaded for, just his name placed securely on her lips. He knew what she needed but knowing she was a caught as him could not even express it.

Bracing his arms on either side of Bra, she let his hardened shaft replace his hands. Her opening was well lubricated and her knees were bent and raised up. Bra had one moment of triumph in her eyes, which for a second made Goten rethink her innocence. She grasps his but and forcefully pulled him into her. Sliding easily past her labia, he connected with her barrier and Bra pulled him harder still forcing him to break through as she moaned loudly into his ear. Normally he would check himself with a girl after such a forced entry but his need was far exceeding the question of wheatear or not he should continue, for he knew he could stop now if she even asked him too.

Hammering into the ground at every thrust, the warm earth was surrounding Bra. She could only imagine being covered in mud from the forcefulness of his body. She loved it. She hooked her legs up further around him giving him fuller access and to penetrate her fully. He ground himself into her deeply hilted inside. He rubbed his pelvis along her, contacting further along her clit and deeply penetrating her happy spot he seemed to have found.

A blind furry over took Bra, and she knew she did not have the strength to dominate him in a battle of positions, but she was more flexible.

She arched her body off the ground enough to cause him to pull back. Without a hitch, she snaked a leg over his head and twisted her body around so that she faced the ground now.

How she flipped like that without his sliding out form her was a miracle indeed. He was mesmerized by how quickly she had maneuvered them. Her back had dirt on it, and he smiled an evil smile thinking how he liked her all messed up and dirty for him. A kinky thought indeed. He felt even more animalistic as that thought struck him and then a nanosecond later another thought awakened. She was on all fours begging him to continue his thrusts from a very interesting new angle. Rising to his knees, he construed to regain his rhythm. Form his new standpoint; he was even more deeply impaling her. Her guttural sounds were ringing more clearly from her lip.

He grabbed her waist and hosted her up to meet his need.

"OH Kami Goten, O my god, and Yes harder, I am going to die, fuck me!"

He swallowed deeply" My God she actually said that he thought, Fuck me harder Goten. All thoughts of sweet nothing and gentle caresses would be saved for later. His princess had just touched some very basal part of his mind and wanted to be fucked. He really really liked the sound of that.

He chuckled again. His minx was covered in mud, screaming his name and begging him to fuck her harder. The Roses would have to wait.

"Goten, Yes Goten, You so fucking huge! Oh Kami you fuck so good yeah baby, I am going to cum!"

His mind zeroed. All the things he would beg her to say, all dirty talking words everyman wanted to hear while pummeling his women were being spurred from his angel's sweet mouth. If he would not cum that day, he would be satisfied with those words...be as it may, he was going to cum and hopefully at the same time as his love if not soon after she did, so he hoped.

"Goten, Goten, Uh OH my Kami, its its its…' Ahh Yes oh god!"

As her orgasm hit her, her felt, she tightens a grip on him, squeezing his shaft in wet velvet vice. She moaned his name repeatedly, and it was but moment later was pushing himself deeply and slowly into her exploding and sending his essence deeply into her womb.

His breathing slowing down her loosened his grip on his panting lover. Her pulled back his fingers and examined her reddened flesh.

Her head that had once been raised in her pleasure hung limply between her arms. Amazingly, she was still in the same position minus the junction of her head. He crunched over her and captured her back into his chest. He rolled to his side and spooned her body his. He wrapped his arms around her and listened to her breathes. She was quite except from the slight shaking of her shoulders.

Panic sunk in, he turned her around to see tears in her eyes.

His heart sank and he begged her forgiveness," Bra Oh god I am so sorry did I hurt you, please tell me, are you ok?"

She nodded her head and buried her face into Goten's shoulders. The tears would not stop. She could not explain it. He had turned wild on her and she was so happy but scared and very satisfied all at the very same time.

He was sick. He had hurt her and she was crying. He did not know what to do, so he starting cursing himself for losing control… He kicked himself for thinking that she could handle it, My God, she was a Virgin, and he had tore into her like a fucking maniac.

Sensing his confusion, she tilted her face from his neck and kissed him passionately. A questioning look crossed his eyes.

"No, Goten, I am happy, you did not hurt me I just can't handle all the things you made me feel I've never felt them before.

Relief flooded his heart, 'shhh, don't talk"

She doubted he wanted to here her say that her father was a wise man!

Goten adjusted Bra into his arms and she laid her head on his chest calming down ever so lightly. They lay in the sun for a while, being lulled to sleep by the bubbling creek.

Across the little river was a small forest. Coming to the clearing, Pan had sensed two Ki's. Goten and bra's/. She lowered hers considerably, nearly making it difficult for her to float above the ground. She found a little clearing and she spied on the couple talking on the backs of the little river. Not wanting to spoil their conversations, she only watched. She did her best not to listen to the words. Then Bra had nearly jumped Goten and assaulted him with her kisses. Shat followed next was magical. Pan did not move, she barely breathed. She sat, on the ground watching the scene unfold in front of her. Bra and Goten were no longer speaking softly but rolling naked and panting loudly for anyone near the meadow to hear. The scent of sex assailed her olfactory and she nearly doubled over form the headiness. As the two subsided their passions and lay peacefully together, she felt the urgent need to escape. She slowly floated her self from the scene. Her head down she got far enough to begin a faster flight back home. She cleared the same group of trees she was hiding in to run smack into a wall. She looked up to see Trunks.

He smirked. Next, he tilted his nose in the air and closed his eyes inhaling.

"Pan what have been doing?"

Not sure how to answer she looked back to the wood and said, "Nothing"

"He grabbed her hand and flew to where she had just come.

"Trunks, Trunks stop don't wait!"

"He made it to where he could see out from the trees and where his best friend was lying entwined with his sister! He turned a look at Pan, raided a lavender brow. He quietly turned around, flew quickly out from he woods, and back the way he and Pan had come from.

Once far enough to relax, Trunks and Pan stopped flying and she looked at him.

Trunks asked the first question that came to mind, "have you been spying without me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**To want a Siayan Son**

**All is good**

Bra thanked Pan multitudes of times in her head. If Pan had not spotted them on the banks, then she would have been forced to sneak into the Sons home naked. However, Pan had seen them and wondered to her own home retuned with clothes for her and Goten. She was the world's greatest friend.

After waking up form their nap Goten and her cleaned as good as they could in the creek. Finding the clothes and a small note only made the pair smile. Goten slapped his hand behind his head and had that adorable Son smile on. A few quick kisses and a dressing hurry, Goten and Bra were clothed in time to hear Goku calling out for them. Bra waved off after the short flight and gunned the air car home.

Back in her room, she contemplated all the things that had transpired in the last few hours. She could not help smile but feel embarrassed too. it was a good feeling. Nothing else mattered now. She turned on her computer and busied herself with life hoping to find an email from her Panny, knowing that the girl had to be dying for information… Nevertheless, as she skimmed the in folders she did not find one form Pancake, but one from Goten Son. Her heart beat and throat caught. O m my Kami he wrote me? She tired to settle down to read the note…

_**I did not mark you Bra**_

**_What we did was something else, I cannot even fathom, it was the most animalistic I have ever been, but not what I wanted to have happened. You bring out something in me that I cannot control just yet. Instead of letting me love you and to make love to you, you changed the entirety of the situation and wanted to be had, hard and fast. Though I would never complain of such an event there is so much more that I want to share with you, and so many more things I want , I don't ever want to cheapen or make what we have a totally physical event. Though every part of me begged that I taste you I have not done so, and I am waiting until I set our lives right. Please never think I am angry or disappointed, if anything I am mad with myself. I would not want you to hate me thinking that I do not care for you in the way the you might want me to, because that is not it either. I only wish I had been able to be a differerent way with it being the fist time for you and for us. You deserve so much more. Wait for me tonight, I can make you as happy as you make me. I love you._**

_**Son Goten**_

Kami, she thought what I am doing. A million thoughts raced through mind, and none of them was good. He said he had not been disappointed but he must be somewhat if this was not what her had wanted. Then he still loves me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Goten was not like a true Saiyan, or maybe his is just another part of his differences? Perhaps he was just too human to be such an aggressor, or just too damn sweet to act the way she wanted. She wanted to cry. Damn. However, I cannot stop loving him. Pan warned me not to expect this, I could not change the nature of Goten, but his nature is Saiyan too.

Bra was so into her self-pity that she had not sensed her mother's approach.

"Bra hunny what's wrong?"

"Oh mom, nothing is right "

Bulma sat on her bed cradling her daughter as she cried. It had been a very long time since Bra had anything to cry about and it really upset Bulma. Cluing in on the guest downstairs Bulma could barley imagine what had transpired since the morning. Bracing the outburst she might get from Bra, she stated her reasons for coming to her room

"Bra, Goten is here."

"He is?"

"Yes he is, he asked to speak to Vegeta."

"What? Why would he be here for that?"

"I don't know I came up to find out from you, your father ignored me and they both headed to the GR"

"Oh mom, do you think he is going tot tell dad?"

Bulma smirked. "Tell your father what"

Embarrassment returned, "Um, I and he and ME and I…"

"When have you ever not been able to speak, hmmm was it that good?"

"Mother!"

Bulma smirked again and got off her bed, she began to survey the room while waiting for Bra to have an articulated reply…

"Mom, Goten and I..." Bra stated slowly

"Yes, Goten and you what?"

"WE uh, "

"You had sex?"

"You can say that"

"Really where, at his house?" she smiled

"No outside by the creek by his house."

"My my, how interesting"

"Mother"

"Bra!"

"Mom, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but if Goten is here doing what I think he's doing I would be deciding on what to wear"

"What to wear? Oh yeah I better change" She jumped off her bed and rushed to her bathroom. She jumped into her shower to completely wash and to get ready, as he had asked her to. Wait for him tonight...

Bulma snuck over to her daughter's laptop and read the open email….

Two minutes later she yelled into her daughter, "You better think of what to wear and about how many capsules do you need/"

"What mom? I have soap in my ears…"

Bulma walked over to the bathroom door and asked, "do you like the new style of Capsule house?"

'Yeah sure mom…why?

"Oh nothing you just go-ahead and get ready I'll be right back…

Bulma rushed out to her room to gather a few things like the new style Capsule house and the large capacity hoi poi capsules. She checked her carrying case making sure there were some food capsules along with necessary items Bra might need. She hurriedly and found a CC box and wrapped the present and rushed back into her daughters room

She found Bra brushing out her hair and braiding it down her back... She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a white T-shirt and sneakers. Bulma was startled by how young her daughter looked at the very moment. She smiled her smile and kissed Bra on the check

"Here I have a present to open, but wait until you and Goten leave."

"Ok mom"

Bulma rushed out before any tears fell.

Not surprisingly, Bulma found Vegeta in the kitchen looking for a snack.

"Well?"

"He looked back over, "well what?"

"Where is he?"

Vegeta smirked, he I assume is Goten, and he is in the med wing asking for something to curb that black eye'

"You didn't, how could you?"

"I told you that were all I was going to do!"

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing, it was just a principal thing I punched in the eye!

"SO is Goku coming here?"

"Nope"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because very soon I am going to have you all alone in this house!"

She smiled, "So he asked?"

"Yes, just like a Son to ask permission, though I liked the idea of that"

"Chichi taught the boys very well"

"Cant say the same for the other one?"

"Ne which one?"

"Your son, he is going to have hell chasing him very soon, but I still will get you all alone!"

"Trunks?"

"Yes Trunks; bye-bye"

Bulma walked over and kissed Vegeta. Times when he was sweet were very far and few.

Goten walked back inside and blushed when he saw his soon to be in-laws kissing.

"Oh hey I'm back""

"Vegeta growled

Goten backed up and ran out the door into the living room.

He walked to the base of the stairs and pushed the intercom for her room

"Bra?"

God she nearly jumped, why did he use that thing? She wondered.

She grabbed the box her mother had given her and rushed downstairs not bothering to answer it

At the foot, he met up with her and kissed her lips.

"You are so beautiful"

"Thank you. So what s planned tonight?"

"I, did you get my email?"

"Yes I am ready to go!"

"Oh yeah, he-he." I am glad you dressed causal, case I want to fly!"

Hang on, she went to the corner closet and grabbed her backpack purse, she placed the box inside dying to open it. They left the door, and took to the sky.

"Veggie, did you give him the coordinates?"

"What?"

"Remember what we talked abut?"

"Oh, he don't need them he knows where he wants to go"

"Where?"

The Ox king gave him that area on the far side of Mt Pau, the closest one to West City."

"That's almost half way to here"

"Yeah it is where they use to all meet to play"

"I didn't know Goten owned that"

"Well originally Gohan was the owner, being the first born, but somehow, living next to his momma was more his style"

Bulma hit Vegeta for teasing Gohan that way. It was too true that Gohan was extremely close to Chichi, but so was Goten, no she figured it was because Goten was closer to Trunks then anyone, he was the better choice to own the property that close to CC.

* * *

They landed where they use to play. Goten let loose of Bra's hand. He turned around and asked, "So what do you think?"

"I love it here!"

"Me too, Grandfather Ox gave it to me!"

"He did, Oh my gosh Goten that s great."

"You know what else is great?"

"What?"

"Open your gift"

"Hey what do you know?"

She unhooked that pack and took out the box. She slowly unwrapped it and recognized the familiar Capsule case. What had her other given her Capsules for? Then the question came back to her_, what kind of Capsule house did she like? The new kind_…She did not...

She hurriedly unzipped the case a surveyed the Caps. She took one innocuous looking one that read CCH-05. She had!

"Oh my"

"Hey that's it give it to me "He grabbed the Cap and took off at a run.

"NO Goten wait" Bra chased after him

They were playing keep away in the field, and Goten seemed to be looking for something. He noticed where the same creek that ran by his parent s house was much larger here; she paced his steps keeping just ahead of Bra. Then he stopped.

"Ok come here"

She rushed to him...

"Now stand back "

"Unh Goten do you know what that is?"

"Let's just see"

She stopped believing him, all this seemed much planned, her heart was beating fast and she could only watch and see.

Goten threw the Cap 20 yard in front of them and when the smoke cleared was the House.

"Wow, this one is cool."

"She agreed. Her mother had really come up with something spectacular.

They walked over, and Goten asked, 'do you think anyone is home?"

She smacked him

They opened the door and were even more surprised. The new house did not look like the original Capsule house it was more like a minimanshion. Goten found the switch that turned on the power and the self-sustained home was fully lit. There were minor furnishings but mostly everything was left up to its occupants on the decorum.

Goten turned back to Bra and watched her, she had an anticipated look on her face.

So what do you think?

"Goten, my mom gave me house, she wanted me to share this with you, and now you tell me the Ox king gave this property to you?

He nodded his head like a puppy, "uh huh!"

"When did you plan all of this?"

"I didn't"

"Hold it now explain what the hell is going on?"

"Ok, but don't speak until I'm done, because I am not sure I am speculating here"

"Fair enough" under her breath I would really like to know where this is leading cause I want you right now…

"This afternoon, I wrote you that email, because it is really how I felt, and I was very serious about what I said last night too... Do you remember?"

"I think so,"

"All right, then, this after noon was spectacular. However, it was missing one very important thing. I held back and I wanted to correct that. Therefore, I talked to my parents…

"Oh God!"

"Relax, I talked to my parents and thy suggested that I call my grandfather. Ox offered me this property as a gift to for my new life…" He waited but Bra kept quiet.

"anyway, I wrote you that email, then I came over to you r house to talk to your father…"

"What happened there?"

"Well the funny thing, I figured Vegeta would kill me, But my dad assured me that was not going to happen. HE did punch me when I told him that we had sex."

"You what!"

"Hehe, calm down, I figured he must have known because he wasn't really mad. Next thing I knew he grabbed me threatened to kill me if I hurt you and then said something about your mother, and having the house to himself. He went to give me deed to property near CC and then I told about what Ox gave me, and he seemed even happier. Then I went to med bay and got some medicine for my eye, and now we're here!'

"Hold it you are missing parts to this story"

"Yes I am"

"But think about this, I told you last night that I would mark you and then take you away to keep you to myself, I was very serious, but then again I had time to think about it and I could never leave our friends and families and I would never do that to you. However, I still have not done what I set out to do, and most importantly, I wanted your parents and my parents blessings before I did anything else.

"Blessings, you need their blessings!"

"Yes, Bra blessings so that I could only have to worry about one thing"

Pray tell what do you have to worry about now?" Her hanger rising by the second... Not really liking everyone planning for her like this

"I was left with the blessings of asking you to be my wife"

"Oh"

Going down on one knee, he grabs her hand, "Bulla Vegeta Briefs, will you marry me?"

"Goten?"

"You did all oft his to ask me?'

" I told you I wanted to set our lives right, I couldn't offer you my parents home to live, and I was prepared to buy a house from you parents tonight, but You r mom and dad had it already planned out before I got there. The Ox already had the deed in my name; I do not know when that happened. But when I talked to my parents they suggested I go ahead and talk to yours, nothing else was missing, except..."

"Except what?"

"You still have-not answered me?"

"Oh"

"I heard that one is that a new language ad new word, can you translate for me?"

"Baka!"

"Already she's calling me names!"

Bra went down on her knees and met Goten with a kiss.

"Hey I'm supposed to be down here"

"Sorry I'm dying to kiss you instead"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes"

"Good cause I hated having being caught by my niece today, though it was an interesting afternoon"

"Goten"

They laughed.

Suddenly, "oh my Kami I am marring Son Goten!"

"Something wrong with that?"

I have a secret to confess"

"I am all ears darling"

"I wanted you very badly"

"I know"

"No I wanted you to ravish my body and take me "

"I did"

'I want you to be bad"

"All the time, I don't know IF I can keep that up"

They laughed at the silliness of the request.

"I know, but I.. "

"Shhsh, Bra, there is so much more I can teach you, there is so much more we don't know about each other, and we have a lifetime to figure it out"

"Your right. I had this fantasy about you being this savage beast I imagined all the Sons hiding behind their gentle smiles were wild men!"

She laughed glad to finally tell him that one

Deadpanned he answered, "What makes you so sure that you weren't right?"

"O, I uh, you know at this moment nothing "

"Good' cause like you say I am a Son like my dad and brother, but Bra you will finds out if you don't already know that I am a Siayan…."

She blushed deep red, wondering If Pan had not said anything to her uncle…

Changing the subject Goten interjected, "There is one thing I have yet to do."

"What's that Goten?"

"Meet me tomorrow; can you take off from work?"

"Don't know, I have to ask my boss"

"I wouldn't worry about your boss tonight, you better clear it with your mother"

"Of if that's the case then no problems. By the way why shouldn't I worry about Trunks?"

"There is something I should tell you, you're bound to find out when you go home tonight; I know that I will hear it all night long from Gohan..."

"Gohan?"

"Yes the last thing I heard when I left home, I think I will sleep here tonight"

"Tel me, hat about Gohan and Trunks/"

"Bra what do Trunks and Gohan have in common?"

She thought for a second and then, 'OH no way!"

'Yes, while I seem all gentlemanly and gracious, which works real good with the rents, it seems that our errant family members have gone off the deep end!"

"Where are they?"

"Who knows, my guess somewhere where Gohan can't sense them and Dad does not know, and then Vegeta said he did not care that it was no big deal anyhow."

"The house all to himself huh?"

"With your mom"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yah we'll hide out"

* * *

A/N lemony zesty and strange

* * *

He began by kissing her neck, little butterfly kisses. Her skin tasted slightly salty. He lapped her neck and moved to her ear. Whispering he loved her, he sucked on her lobe. Bra placed both hands on his chest and was panting and moaning. Goten took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her open and panting mouth. They kissed deeply. Mind spiraling out of control he untucked her from her jeans and parted from her sweet taste to pull it off her. Quickly he stripped his off too. For a minute he debated weather or not to kiss her again or completely strip them down. Bra stood instead and began to undo her pants. His eyes were bright as he watched the mini strip tease. Not left out he undid his own jeans and though was modestly still in his boxers, he thought viewing Bra in her white panties and bra was more enchanting then anything he had ever seen before. Goten stood up and wrapped strong arms around her small frame. HE unhooked her bra and let is fall down between them. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs to one of the many bedrooms. He found one that had a bed. Gently he laid her on the bed but remained kneeled on the floor. Bra scooted up and was sitting against the headboard propped up by the pillows. He slithered on to the bed and kissed her but soon left her lips to enjoy the twin mounds he had revealed downstairs. Goten quickly kissed one and then the other and watched how both nipples harden and to tight peaks. He lathed the right one and suckled it. Bra warped both arms around his head and tore her hands through his spiky hair. "Goten Yes!"

He ventured to her other breast and suckled it, and Bra sat straight up for now her senses were even more alert. "Oh"

Gentle he let go of the nipple and scattered kisses across her abdomen. HE past her navel and licked the brim of her panties. She giggled. HE stopped doing that for fear he had found a ticklish spot and that was not his intentions now. He hooked his two index fingers and slid her panties down. His hear was swelling in his chest to match the size of his throbbing erection. He could not take full breaths. HE kissed her sweet crevices and she mounded and spread her legs for him. Bra could see him buried between her legs and she reached out to run her hands again through his silky black spikes.

He licked her very gently like a lollipop. In addition, she mewed liked a kitten. Her sweet sticky lubrication met his wet hot tongue and he tasted the honey juice. The taste made him hunger for more and he brazenly stopped licking and began to suck on her fleshy nodule. Her hands tightened in his hair. Mewing sounds no longer but deeper forceful pants emanated from Bra.

He alternated between sucking and licking, and at times, he would bite down and pull on her wet lips and clitoris. He bobbed his head up and down, to, and from and she followed him with her hands. She could do no more then ride with him as he took her to nirvana. He could feel her muscles tighten and her grip became firmer. She had forced his head in one very interesting spot and held him there. HE continued a steady pace of licks and sucks not moving from where she had planted him. Her legs came up, she locked her ankles around his neck, and he prayed to Kami that should would not kill him. She let go of his head and slammed her fists at her side. She arched her body of the bed and he held on to her waist fanning his hands around her. She thrust forward unlocked her ankles and spread wide for him as her orgasm hit her. She screamed his name repeatedly and twisted her body to stop the release. Goten held on and would not let her push him off but her slowed his laps down and let her juices flow freely in to his mouth. She quieted down and he eased himself from her to look at her with her eyes shut.

"Kami, Kami Kami she softly said.

"I don't remember him being here" Goten spoke deeply

She opened her eyes, "No, I guess not. Goten"

HE smiled and she retuned it.  
"Goten that was..."

He closed her words off b kissing her.

He pushed back, you taste so wonderful"

Her breathing had returned to normal and Goten retuned to kissing her. He snaked a leg up, tugged his boxers off with one hand, and gracefully removed them without stopping his kiss. He slid up to Bra and gently nestled himself inside of Bra's wet hole. She moaned into his mouth. Goten only kept her pinned down and thrust his tongue and manhood deeply into Bra. Like before, he was slowly moving in and out, but his movements were deep and hard. HE needed to catch his breath so he left her mouth and strained his head upwards as he continued to push as far as he could into her. Bras head was titled back as he moved in and then would tip forward as he left her.

HE gauged she was meeting him and matching him at every movement and he so desperately wanted to fill her with all of him. He powered up his Ki and slowly. He had never been able to do this with anyone for fear he would tear them in half. His lengthy erection began to thicken and grow longer as his body changed in size. Bra moaned a slight protest and Goten whispered into her ear, "Bra let go and power up with me.' She heard Goten voice but she recalled her father's words to her earlier that morning. She could feel his energy all around her and she did as he told her. She would survive this but she needed to power her own energy to make sure he did not hurt her with his energy. Her body could accommodate him. He moaned her name aloud for she was so tight and it felt like he had died and found himself in heaven. His thrusts were still steady and strong, but as he let his energy go he started to lose the control. Like earlier that day, he tried to direct his control to take her easily and gently like, he was now, but being with her sent that gone.

Bra I am powering up more but baby I have to warn you now I can't keep going slowly I am going to…"

"Goten, she said breathlessly, its ok, were making love right babe?"

"God yes bra"

"I'm right here"

He leaned in to kiss her more, his tongue emaciating Ki energy sending electrical chills down her body numbing her mind. HE pulled back and impaled her again, but moved fast to set a quicker rhythm. Goten thrust forward and back, and she was desperately now trying to match his speed. HE pummeled her and the bed creaked under the forcefulness. Goten opened his eyes to see the room swimming before them and shut them again s he sped up even more. Bra remembered to increase her energy outtake and let go. The sounds that bounced off the bedroom walls were hard slapping bodies and loud grunts and moans, she teetered on the verge of a tidal wave pulling her out and down then cresting on top and crashing down. She screamed his name. Her legs tried to wrap around him but he kept moving in too fast and hard and she could not catch him there. She simply left them wide open and in the air to not interfere with his progress. HE drilled and drilled into her, arms flexing at her side, she ran her hands up and down... Bra could feel the energy and blood pumping in his veins and suddenly again her body was caught up in her release. It was a short and fast orgasm but by the looks of Goten, he was far away from being ready to go.

She slung her head back and forth not knowing how to handle the feelings. Goten was unreachable at this moment. He pounded her and she resigned herself to try to match him again.

A new burning was forming and she felt more Ki come from him and into her. She was not sure where the energy touched her, but she was now better able to stay in this place with Goten. He spoke her name every so often it gave her more determination to be able to finish with him

She began to meet up him with every thrust and she matched his speed. In addition, as he slid out she would tighten her muscle and squeeze him. HE checked because that was a very new sensation. She smiled because she was back in the game and had just learned a very new trick.

HE thrust once more and she squeezed him again, and now he hunched up and tightened his stomach because she had over taken his senses. HE was no longer in control. He met her again, she squeezed even tighter, and he became a slave to that feeling.

"She grabbed his ear the next time held his shoulders to her and squeezed him again but whispered in his ear, "cum with me now!"

"He only nodded his agreement and pushed most of his energy out and pulled himself into her again she squeezed he knew that if she did that again he would cum. he was very close he powered up again as the loss of control slid from him he ground in to her and though she squeezed again his member exploded in her the force of the juice pushed back against her tight muscled walls she groaned . He slid out once more, jabbed a final time, and did what he wanted to do for a long time. HE opened his mouth and moaned, his canines tweaked in his open mouth and he bite deeply into her neck. Bra screamed a horrendous scream and was engulfed by so many racing thoughts. He held her still and he pushed himself deeper into her and sucked deeply on her neck. The pain was wrecking havoc and her body hurt. She was on fire and could not stand it. She could not move him off from her and she felt her body began to stiffen under a paralysis. He pulled from her abut still was sucking hard on her neck. Goten then rolled to his side and captured bra in an n embrace. HE licked her wound and soon liquid warmth filled her again she was no longer paralyzed. Her body felt like it was floating, she knew she was close to passing out. She turned herself around to look at Goten and she could see her blood staining his lips. Goten kissed her and she tasted the coopery honeyed blood. The relaxed the kiss and her last coherent thought and words were his name.

Goten watched as her eyes slid shut. With a smirk that would rival Vegeta, he encircled her with his arms and wrapped his legs around her. HE played the scene over in his mind and his last thoughts were, "Mine"


End file.
